


Call me for a good time

by Crayonlighting



Series: My Assassin Love Life [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexting, undeniable chemistry between the villain and the hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Spencer gets a text message that he just can't ignore. What waits for him on the other end of the phone is something he could never forget.





	Call me for a good time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I fell in Love with an Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001477) by [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting). 



> A little something interesting that I came up with, thinking of continuing with a few more sexy standalones.

Call Me For A Good Time

Spencer looks down at his watch, when his phone buzzes in his bag, it wasn’t even three in the afternoon yet. He reaches into his bag, pulling out his phone, smiling when he sees a text from Cat.

He didn’t think he had plans with her tonight, which is why her text surprised him so much.

 _Are you asking me out to dinner? Or telling me we’re having dinner together?_ Spencer texts back.

**When are you going to be home sweetheart?**

_A few more hours_ Spencer smiles texting her back.

**Can’t you get off early? Because I want to get off.**

Spencer did not even know how to react to that, he quickly shoves his phone back into his bag, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one had read that. Spencer gets up clearing his throat, he suddenly felt like he needed a drink of water.

“You okay Pretty Boy?” Derek asks looking up from his desk.

“Huh? Oh yeah” he says, “I have to go” he says.

Derek glances down at his watch, “You never leave this early, what do you have a date or something” Derek teases him.

Spencer blushes lightly, “Yeah, kind of” he says.

“Wait what?” he asks half shocked, “Do I know her?” he asks.

Spencer smiles, “No, you don’t, we’ve been seeing each other for a few months” he says, “It’s not serious yet.”

“Sounds pretty serious to me” Derek says.

Spencer smiles, throwing his bag over his shoulder, “don’t call me tonight, I’ll be busy.”

Derek grins, “getting busy!”

Spencer blushes bright red, “Just don’t call.”

“Have fun Spence” Derek smiles, watching him before he leaves.

Spencer gets off the subway he couldn’t stop thinking about Cat’s text the whole time, he never thought in his wildest dreams he would be dating a girl who talks like that, and it just excites him. He pulls his phone out, and calls her, he was too excited to wait, knowing she was waiting for him.

“Hey Spencey” Cat answers the phone.

Her voice sent a chill down his spine, she was so seductive, without even trying to be, “Hey” he says dumbly, he really wasn’t sure what to say.

“Are you on your way home?” she asks, and Spencer could just imagine her sitting on the table, twirling her hair around her finger, she loved to sit on anything but a chair, unless of course Spencer was sitting in that chair, then that was the only place she wanted to be, she’d sit right in his lap!

“Yeah, I left early, so I should be home in about half an hour” he says, “what do you want to do tonight?” he asks even though he knew exactly what she wanted, and to be perfectly honest, Spencer couldn’t think of a better way to spend the night, it had been almost a week since he had seen her, and that also meant it had been nearly a week since the last time they had sex. Now Spencer wasn’t used to getting sex on the daily or anything, but knowing he was getting it on the regular since he had started dating Cat was something he looked forward to.

“I’ll be waiting in bed for you” she says.

Spencer can’t stop the grin that appears on his face, “How did you get in to my apartment?” he asks curiously.

Cat laughs, of course that would be the thing that he thought of in this scenario, not the fact that she was willing, and waiting in his bed for him, “I borrowed your key, don’t worry I’ll give it back to you.”

Spencer smiles to himself, “How am I supposed to get in?”

“The door is unlocked” she says.

“That’s not safe Cat, you should lock the door, anyone could come in” he says.

“That’s what I’m hoping for” she says plainly, “someone could come in and take advantage of me.”

“Is that what you want me to do?” Spencer asks, he wasn’t used to her kind of kink, but he would certainly try it, she’d taught him so much already.

“I want you to come inside, and force me to do anything you want, what is it that you want to do with me Spencer?” she asks seductively.

Spencer grins, glancing over his shoulder for a moment making sure no one could hear him, when he says, “I’d like to have sex with you when I get there.”

This makes cat laugh, “Duh Spencer, why do you think I’m naked in your bed waiting for you already?”

Spencer swallows hard, “You’re naked?” he asks, he could just see her now, sitting on the edge of the bed, her breasts exposed, nipples hard, and the tiniest amount of pubic hair peeking out from between her legs as she spreads her legs for him, inviting him into her.

“Yes Spencer, I’m naked, what are you going to do about that?” she asks.

All Spencer could think about right now was getting his lips on her, everywhere he could see an inch of visible skin, he wanted to put his lips on it, kiss and suck and lick, every inch of her.

“I’ll be home in ten minutes” he says, putting his phone in his pocket. Spencer needed to focus right now, and he couldn’t focus thinking about doing all these things with Cat right now.

 

When Spencer arrives home he enters the apartment, and makes sure to lock the door behind him, Cat had on some music, he could hear it from the bedroom, he assumed she had it playing on her iPhone, since he didn’t have any speakers in there; and Cat liked to listen to the dirtiest music while he fucked her.

“Cat, I’m home” he calls out, taking off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack, setting his bag on the floor.

“Are you going to keep me waiting Spencey?” she calls out.

Spencer grins, he would never dream of such a thing, “I’m coming” he says, walking toward the bedroom.

“Already? Now that’s just a waste” she says, looking up at Spencer when he steps into the bedroom.

Spencer grins, just as he had imagined, she was sitting naked on the bed, and god her breasts, he wanted nothing more than to touch them, put them in his mouth, he wanted to be all over that.

“You look amazing” he says.

Cat smiles, “I know” she says, “get naked, you’re making me wait.”

Spencer does as he’s told starting to remove his shirt, “what no foreplay today?” he asks.

Cat just smiles, “I didn’t say that, I just said get naked.”

Spencer pulls off his shirt and pants, leaving them on the floor, before walking to the bed, his cock half erect already, and this makes Cat want to tease him. Spencer leans down kissing her lips, letting his hands tangle in her hair, tugging slightly, as he kisses her harder.

“Pull my hair harder Spencer” she says pulling back for a second.

Spencer pushes his lips hard against hers, tugging on her hair, causing her to moan softly into his mouth. He pushes her down against the bed, and Cat wraps her legs around Spencer’s waist.

“Cat” he says breathlessly, breaking he kiss.

“Stop talking” she says, using her hand to push Spencer’s head down, Spencer’s eyes dart down in that same direction, and he picks up the hint, as Cat slides her legs open, putting her feet up on the bed. Spencer slides down between her legs, taking in the sight of her close-up pussy for just a moment, before Cat forces his head down further, “get busy.”

Spencer wraps his lips around her swollen clit, sucking gently at first, to start.

“You know that’s not how I like it, you’re boring me.”

Spencer sucks slightly harder, letting his tongue move quickly over her clit.

Cat lets out a low moan, lifting her hips off the bed, fisting her hands in Spencer’s hair, “Oh Spencer” she moans.

Spencer feels his cock stiffen as Cat pulls on his hair, he sucks slightly harder on her clit, causing the other woman to call out in pure ecstasy. Spencer slides his tongue down further, into her opening.

“Fuck Spencer!” Cat calls out, pulling harder on Spencer’s hair than she had meant to, “God Spencer, don’t stop” she moans, pressing her hips down against him.

Spencer had no intention of stopping, he wanted Cat to keep making those noises, Spencer thinks that hearing Cat call out in pleasure because of him was even hotter than just about anything.

Spencer presses his hips down against the bed, his erection rubbing against the sheets, as he pushes his tongue further into Cat, if he didn’t know any better he might say she was crying, but he knew that the way his name was falling off her lips, and the way her hips pressed down, and the way her grip tightened on his hair, meant she was close to her climax. Spencer didn’t want it to be over so soon, he knew that as soon as she did come, she was going to want to fuck him, which he was all for, but he lived for this kind of foreplay.

“Spencer!” Cat screams, her back arching high off the bed, as she comes, “Oh yes!” she moans loudly, her eyes rolling back as her orgasm tears through her body, “fuck Spencer!” she groans.

Spencer grips onto her hips, plunging his tongue faster into her, her pussy hot around his tongue, causing him to groan, he wants desperately to reach down and stroke his cock, he knows it wouldn’t take more than two, three strokes to get himself off, but the sight of Cat coming, was too much too good for him, he knows this will keep him going for weeks. She was so gorgeous, and sexy as hell, he wanted to watch her come again, and again, and that’s exactly what he did.

Cat’s breath hitches, as she feels Spencer’s lips wrap around her clit once again, and she was sure she was going to explode, she was so sensitive, and she was in so much pleasure, she thinks it might be too much stimulation, and the next thing she knows, she’s screaming and her eyes roll back into her head, “Fuck Spencer!” she moans loudly as she comes again, small beads of sweat starting to form on her hairline, as her core body temperature rises.

She was about to tell him to stop when the next thing she knows she feels two of Spencer’s long fingers, slide into her vagina, and this is the epitome of over stimulation as Spencer’s fingers press against all the right spots inside of her, she didn’t think she could possibly have another orgasm, but here Spencer was, sucking on her clit, his tongue with just the right amount of pressure, licking her, and his fingers pressing against her walls, thrusting fast into her, her breath is shallow, she’s tired, she’s sweating, she can’t think of anything she wants more than Spencer fucking her for all it’s worth.  She knows that’s not much, because she knows exactly what this is to her, but to him, she knows it’s so much more, to him she thinks it could be real.

Spencer thrusts his fingers faster into Cat, her cries of pleasure were all the encouragement he needed to keep going. He curls his fingers inside of her, causing her to cry out.

“Spencer!” Cat moans loudly, as she comes again, Spencer’s lips tight around her clit, as she screams, tugging on Spencer’s hair.

Spencer pulls his fingers out of her only after her muscles stop contracting around him. The aftershocks of Cat’s orgasm are Spencer’s favorite, her pussy clenching tight around him, the thought is even enough to get him off, but he would save that for later.

Spencer moves up on the bed lying down beside the young woman “You are so sexy Cat.”

Cat smiles, “You say that every time you see me.”

“It’s true” He smiles, “that was amazing.”

“You were amazing” she says, “I don’t remember the last time it was that good Spencey.”

Spencer smiles, “No one calls me that.”

“No one but me” she smiles, looking over at him.

“Is it my turn yet?” he asks hopeful.

Cat smiles, “You want a turn?” she asks, propping herself up on her elbows, “I’ll show you just how good you make me feel Spencey” she grins, “bring me the lube.”

Spencer does as he’s asked pulling the bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer, “Are you sure Cat, you’re so wet already” he says.

Cat grins, “baby this isn’t for me, this is for you, I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” she smirks.

Spencer stares back at her, his brain searching for anything to say to her absolutely anything, when they had talked about anal, he never thought he would be the one on the receiving end; but hell, he thought he might love her, “Promise to always treat me this good Cat?” he asks.

Cat looks back at Spencer, “It’s my turn to make you feel good Spencey” she says and her voice is gentle.


End file.
